1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a printer driver.
2. Related Art
It is known a related image forming apparatus that sets priority of print-jobs from host apparatuses. When the reception request for printing data is generated from other host apparatus during processing of a print-job from a predetermined host apparatus, the related image forming apparatus controls whether to respond to the reception request or to continue processing the print-job being processed based on the priorities of print-jobs of the host apparatus being processed and the host apparatus which transmits the reception request.